pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cipher
Cipher is an evil organization that turns Pokémon into Shadow Pokémon. People of the organization can have 1 of 2 ranks, Admin and Peon. Biography Cipher is a criminal syndicate, who has operations in the region of Orre. They basically rule the entire region, and own all of the many coliseums. They are commanded by the mayor of Phenac City, Es Cade, who at first sight seems to be a harmless politician, but has a nasty side hidden behind his calm demeanor. They're sphere of influence stretches through Phenac City, Pyrite Town, a town of thugs controlled by Cipher Admin Miror B., and The Under, an underground city controlled by Cipher Admin Venus. Their Bases of operations are in Pyrite Town, The Under, The Shadow Pokémon Lab, and their headquarters, Realgam Tower. Cipher's goal is to use Shadow Pokémon as weapons in battle, and to ultimately dominate all of Orre. The Shadow Pokémon they use are corrupted in the Shadow Pokémon lab and then given out to the winners of Colosseum challenges, where the head of the lab, Cipher Admin Ein, oversees their production. They are closely affiliated with Team Snagem who Cipher used to steal all of the shadow Pokémon in their possession from their rightful trainers. Shadow Pokémon Available In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness New Features In XD, Cipher is commanded by Grand Master Greevil (Mr. Verich), with the help of his two sons, Ardos and Eldes. In XD, many new features are available. Some of the new features include: *Large quantities of Shadow Pokémon available to be caught and purified *Many new area's to explore (such as the S.S. Libra, Citadark Isle and Gateon Port) *In XD, players have the ability to catch wild non shadow Pokémon through Poké Spots *Miror. B can be battled multiple times *All new Cipher Admins *Players can now practice battling skills and complete battle missions using the Battle Sim *Being able to catch a Shadow Lugia All Areas *Pokémon HQ Lab (New) *Kaminko's House (New) *Gateon Port (New) *Agate Village *Phenac City *Pyrite Town *Realgam Tower *S.S. Libra (New) *Cipher Key Lair (New) *Shadow Pkmn Lab *Outskirt Stand *Snagem Hideout *Mt. Battle *Orre Colosseum (New) *Oasis, Rock and Cave Poké Spots (New) *Citadark Isle (New) Removed Areas from Colosseum The Under Cipher Hideouts *Shadow Pkmn Lab (Encounter with Cipher Admin Lovrina) *Phenac City (Encounter with Cipher Admin Snattle) *Cipher Key Lair (Encounter with Cipher Admin Gorigan) *Citadark Isle (Encounter with all Admins, Ardos and Eldes and Grand Master Greevil Main Returning Characters *Miror. B *Duking *Sherles *Trudly and Folly *Snagem Head Gonzap *Rider Willie *Phenac City Pregymleader Justy Shadow Pokémon Available Known Members Cipher Admins *Miror B. *Venus *Dakim *Ein *Lovrina *Snattle *Gorigan *Hexagon Brothers *Ardos *Eldes Cipher Bosses *Evice *Nascour *Grand Master Greevil Appearances In both games they appear in, Cipher Peons wear similar uniforms featuring scarves and helmets. The uniforms are white in XD, whereas in Colosseum male peons wear blue uniforms and females wear purple ones which include pink thigh-high boots with small heels. Category:Antagonists Category:Pokémon Colosseum Category:Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Category:Characters from Orre